SLWR
by Aceroy
Summary: ZUT! This story is on hiatus until I can figure out what to do. Not spoil it but, now i have to rework the story. Also the character Silver has silver eyes like his parents. That was decided before the finale.
1. Prologue One

"Silver"

The boy wiped sweat from under his grey hair. He wore a grey t-shirt with a brown leather strap across his body and grey pants with a brown belt. He held his double sword in his right hand loosely as he panted from exhaustion. "I've taken care of the grim." He said turning to the villagers standing behind him. "Now, as promised, I'll take any dust you have as compensation." One of the villagers walked into a nearby shack. He then came out and walked up to him handing him a small closed vial of red dust. "Thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome." He said taking the vial and shoving it into a satchel on his hip.

"May I ask where you are going young man?"

He put his sword on his back and walked away. "Beacon Academy, and that's a long walk from here."

"Good luck." "Thank you again." "Have a safe journey." The villagers said as they waved goodbye and then returned to working.

One of the men in the crowd walked away and pulled out a scroll. "Sir."

"Yes sergeant."

"I have good news and bad news to report."

"What?"

"I finally found him, but he is making his way to Vale's Beacon Academy."

"Then stop him now!"

"Yes sir!" He closed his scroll and pulled out 2 electrified batons.

The grey haired boy was a quarter of a mile away from the border of Vale when he unlatched his sword and turned around holding the sword in his right hand along his arm.

"Did I really hear you say you're going to Beacon?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to Shade. Why?"

"Big mistake kid." He jumped towards the grey haired boy.

The boy jumped back away from the attack. He then grabbed the handle with both hands and detached the swords. He was now holding the sword in his right hand forward and the one in his left backwards. The man ran at the boy with his batons. The boy readied his swords. The man swung from the right side then from the left. He swung with his right sword to block the right attack. Then he flipped backwards to dodge the left attack. The man then jumped forward to close the distance and swung down. The boy stopped the attack with his left sword and swung at the man's chest. The man let go just in time to avoid getting hit but this left him open, and the boy took this time to close the distance. Once he got close he unleashed a flurry of strikes. The man was cut from all directions by both swords. The boy then took the hilt of his sword and smashed it into the mans face. The man staggered back from the hit and the boy circled around him before dead legging him and smashing the hilt into the back of his neck. He then ran off towards the Vale-Vacuo border.

The man laid there watching the boy get away "Damnit." He then pulled out his scroll. "Damn, no signal." He looked up to see the boy had disappeared from his view "This will delay the plans significantly."

The boy stopped running when he knew he had crossed the border. He was panting as he connected his swords; then looked back as he put away his weapon. He looked forward again and continued to Beacon.


	2. Prologue Two

"Lunar

The Faunus dropped out of the tree and onto a beowolf stabbing it in the head. This caught the attention of other beowolves who turned to run at the Faunus. The Faunus stood there in his thick black leather overcoat with a white shirt underneath and dark black pants. The moon was very dim and all that could be made out from his figure was a bright white smile. He jumped into the trees and disappeared. The five beowolves looked around the forest. Then 2 of the beowolves fell down with holes in their heads. They continued looking around when one of them was yanked up into the trees. The beowolves started growling loudly at the trees. Then the beowolves stopped growling and slowly fell over. Behind them was the Faunus holding nothing in his hands. His black tail flicked back and forth as his black cat ears in his messy black hair perked up. He sniffed in the air and soon relaxed.

"Should I ground you for disobeying again?"

"You're grounding me for practicing?"

"No, I'm grounding you for sneaking out without telling me."

"I told dad."

"You know that doesn't count."

"But I told an adult."

"The problem is that Father doesn't care when you practice. I do."

"Yes mom." He said grudgingly.

"Look, because in 2 weeks you go to Beacon, I'm not upset. Just tell me before you leave."

"Yes mom." He said walking over to her.

"Now let's go home."

She rubbed his back and led the two out of the forest. They were almost out of the forest when an ursa was heard roaring behind them. Both of the Faunus' ears perked up at the sound. "Want to practice a bit with your mom one last time before you're off to Beacon." He gave a large grin to the idea. "Sounds like fun." He said turning around. She just smiled and grabbed her sword sheath. He then ran back after the ursa with her only a few seconds behind. "Remember Lun, fight as a team, not individually."

"Yes mom."

They ran through a wall of bushes and found an ursa on the other side in the middle of a clearing. His mom unsheathed her sword and ran at the ursa. She created a clone to attack first and followed with her own attack while he ran behind the ursa, and jumped on its back. He stabbed the back of its head with a rope dart and jumped off. The ursa swiped its claws at his mother, but it was unable to because he was pulling the rope. This caused the ursa to stagger backwards; his mother took this opportunity and ran plunging her sword in its stomach. He followed up by jumping on its back and stabbing it in the head multiple times. Both of them jumped back and the ursa fell down onto the ground.

His face was darkened from the lack of light. But a big white grin was visible in the moonlight.


	3. Prologue Three

"Water"

"Now Miss Schnee, remember: Be precise with your strikes." The instructor said as he stroked his marvelous moustache. She nodded and drew her sword.

She stood with rapier ready as a robot in the shape of a beowolf ran at her. She waited and then stepped forward thrusting at the machine, but she had waited too long and so when the rapier struck, the sword was deflected off. Quickly, she jumped away to the left and cast glyph launching her back further. The machine quickly turned and chased after. She cast another glyph on the floor, underneath the machine placing a layer of ice causing it to lose control. She then cast a glyph underneath her sending across the ice to the machine. This time when she thrusted, she pierced the head clean off.

"Very good Miss Schnee, I think you are ready for advanced lessons. But work on your form; you are still slow. Remember, precision." he lectured

"Bell" said a woman in a white dress entering the room.

"Yes mother?" The girl answered.

"We have a very important dinner to go to tonight. So, you need to get dressed and ready for tonight."

"Yes mother." She said respectfully before sheathing her rapier and walking out of the room. She walked around the Schnee family mansion and up the stairs to her room on the third floor.

She walked into her bedroom and sat down in the chair in front of her vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had average length hair held in a ponytail and wore a white dress with a blue accented hemline. She undid her ponytail and grabbed a brush. She started to brush her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed softly as she stroked her hair. "I go to Beacon in only two weeks. Why am i still a terrible fencer? I have a reasonable mastery of glyphs and I am close to making my first summon." She finished brushing her hair and tied her hair back into a ponytail.

There was a sudden knocking on the door. She turned to see who it was and found her mother standing in the doorway. "May I come in?"

"Yes."

Wiess walked over to the bed and sat down on it facing her daughter. "Wibel, why do you want to go to Beacon?"

She thought about the question for a minute before replying "I would like to improve my fencing and meet new people I suppose."

"Good. I'm glad you want to do that. It will be a good experience for you. You'll make lots of friends there; you might even be on a team with Ming, Lun, and Summer. Or even Jae and Mary."

"That would be nice since I already know them."

"Het, you might even meet a cute guy there."

"MOM!" She said as her face turned red.

Wiess laughed a bit before getting up. "Well, I'll leave you to finish getting ready." She said as she walked out the door and down the hall.

Belk looked down at her makeup and then to herself in the mirror. "I need to become stronger."


	4. Prologue Four

"Red Clay"

There was a loud sound of gunfire ricocheting off the wall next to a boy clad in red and brown samurai armor. He was punching a three digit code into a metal case on the ground in front of him.

"Will you hurry up Ron? This is why people don't like partnering with you for practice." Said a boy in green fatigues who was shooting a pistol around the corner of the wall they were hiding behind.

"It's almost finished." The box was making lots of noise from the sound of many moving gears. It then quieted and opened with a white assault rifle with a bayonet in the shape of a halberd head sitting in the center. He grabbed the rifle and closed the case. He picked up the case and put his arms through its straps. He then rolled out from cover and his white skin turned brown as he looked down the site and aimed at the two people across the room shooting at them.

Bullets flew from the gun hitting the people shooting at them, forcing them to run for cover. Next Ron let go of the grip and held the gun by the top of the body as he got up and ran for the person to his left. She took the pistols she was holding and started rapidly firing them at him, but the bullets ricocheted off. He then pushed a button on the side of his gun, and it rearranged itself into the shape of a halberd. He grabbed it with both hands and and pointed the head at her as he ran towards her.

"Wait, I give up." She said while he was only 5 feet from her. He then slowed down and turned to run at her partner. Her partner dropped his shotgun and grabbed his sword. They both charged at each other weapon ready. Her partner, with both hands, swung down at Ron. Ron quickly caught the sword with his spear. He then forced the sword to the ground and hit him in the face with the shaft. He then kneed him in the chest and swung down with the axe head knocking him to the floor.

"Ugh. You win." he said laying down on the floor.

Ron retracted his spear back into a rifle and headed back to his team's gate. When he got to the gate he saw the headmaster waiting for him. "I watched your fight Mr. Tercoté."

"And what did you think sir?" he said removing his helmet and running his hand through his auburn hair.

"I think one day the fact you are prepared for many situations, will hold you back. But until that day comes, good luck at Beacon." He turned around and walked out of the gym.

Ron took off his case and opened it up. He laid the rifle inside and closed the case. He typed in 000 and then put the case on his back.

As he got up the boy in green fatigues walked up behind him and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Yo, Ron."

"Yeah Cole."

"When you're at Beacon, don't forget your friends back at Laterne." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem." He said getting up. He shook Cole's hand and then left the gym with his helmet tucked underneath his arm.


	5. Prologue Five

"A Relit Torch"

Roman Torchwik was laying on a bed in a jail cell smoking a cigar. There was a single guard standing in front of his cell. A woman wearing a grey hood and cape walked in followed by a tall bulky man wearing white clothes.

"It appears you have visitors." The guard said turning to him.

"Bah."

The woman stood in the center of the room with her face obstructed by the hood. "May I have a moment of your time?"

Roman sat up on his bed and stared at her aggressively. "They only allow me one of these per day. It had better be important."

"If you were to be released from prison today, would you still have your assets and contacts?"

"Probably some."

"Good enough." She said tossing his cane on the ground in front of him.

"Hey you can't - " The guard was quickly cut off when the woman in grey had pulled out a sword and stabbed him in the gut. She slung the blood off the blade and sheathed the sword.

"Do you remember the location of the old White Fang meeting house in the city's warehouse district?"

"Sorta."

"Head there and await further instructions. It seems Roman Torchwik escaped prison by stabbing all of the prison guards with a shiv he made himself, then stole a police van and avoided detection." The man in pure white pulled out a crudely made shiv and then they left the room closing the door behind them. The sound of screams and gunshots could be heard on the other side.

"26 years, now I'm back baby. I wonder how the kids are doing?" He said putting on his hat and tucking his cane under his arm before walking to the door.


End file.
